


Dress-Up

by leonheart2012



Series: In Which Prompto Is Surprisingly Kinky [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftercare, Always Thirsty Gladio, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Prompto, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Counter Sex, Crossdressing, Cunnilingus, Dates, Desperation Play, Edging, Erotic Electrostimulation, Everyone Is Gay, Face-Sitting, First time roleplay, Gentle Sex, Gloves, Instructor Ignis, Kinda, Loving Sex, M/M, Maid Roleplay, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pointless Arguments, Polyship Roadtrip, Post-Coital Cuddling, Prompto Argentum-centric, Punishment, Romance, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Education, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, Sloppy Seconds, Spanking, Speculum, Strap-Ons, Strip Tease, Student Noctis Lucis Caelum, Teasing, Trans Male Character, Trans Prompto Argentum, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virginity Kink, Wedding Dresses, Wedding Night Roleplay, but not the watersports kind, clit spanking, maid outfit, revealing clothing, the shy and pure angel that is Prompto Argentum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-12-07 14:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonheart2012/pseuds/leonheart2012
Summary: Prompto's not usually one to speak up about what he wants in the relationship, so when he comes forward with a list of roleplays he wants to try, all three of his boyfriends areveryinterested.I have at the very least six chapters planned for this, but we'll see what happens. Also, this fic is mostly based around Prompto. While I do touch on the relationships between the other three, Prompto is the main character of this fic.P.S. This fic is gonna have a long list of tags, but it's not all that involved. Don't let the long list daunt you when there get to be the full six (or more) chapters.





	1. Maid Roleplay

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter I have for this fic is _way_ longer than any other chapter I've got planned for this story, but I hope that's not too disappointing. I just wanted to set up the rest of the roleplays and showcase their relationship. I hope you all enjoy this, because I'm really enjoying writing it :)

“So...um...” Prompto started, fidgeting at the kitchen table beside Noctis while they tried their best to focus on their work, which was difficult because Gladio was _staring_ at them, hungrily waiting for them to finish because they had been promised the reward of being railed when they were done.

Ignis turned to Prompto and raised his eyebrows. “What is it, darling?”

“I...was, um...thinking about what you said the other day, about feeling free and comfortable in my own skin, and I...I want to try some stuff.”

This got Noctis’ and Gladio’s attention. “Some stuff? I smell something sexual coming.” Gladio said, his eyes already undressing the youngest member of their group.

Prompto’s cheeks, which were already bright red, bled colour down and across his face, until his whole head and shoulders were glowing. “Well, yeah. I wanted to...well, I wrote a list.” He fished in his pocket and found the paper he’d grabbed last night, frustrated by the coiling of his gut and churning of his mind, now wishing he’d just let it burn a hole through his skull instead of sharing.

The first item on the list was ‘maid’, followed by ‘student and teacher’, ‘virgin’, ‘sexy repair man’ and ‘master and servant’.

Gladio let out a low whistle. “That’s quite the list you’ve got there. Clearly you’ve thought a lot about this, so...what do you want?”

And so Prompto spent the rest of the evening outlining the scenes he’d imagined, the others taking notes, sporting erections, and making suggestions. It wasn’t their first time role-playing, but it was the first time Prompto had suggested something like this, and so they were all even more turned on than usual, straining to get it over with so they could get to the good part; actually carrying the scenes out.

Prompto stopped on the landing outside Noctis’ apartment and fiddled with the uniform Ignis had sewn for him. He’d put it on in the, thankfully empty, elevator, struggling a little with the corset. After taking a deep breath, he knocked lightly on the door, which was almost immediately opened by Noctis.

“Hello?” Prompto said, trying to keep in-character with the whole scene – it _had_ been his idea, after all. “I’m here to clean your apartment?”

“Oh, yeah. Come right through.” Noctis said through a yawn. “I’ve got some friends over, but they shouldn’t bother you. Just get started wherever, and I’ll get the money for you when you’re done.”

The apartment was, as planned, messy; pizza boxes and take-out containers littered almost every surface, clothes were strewn about, and the floors were dusty and littered with food crumbs. Prompto tried not to think about how much pain Ignis must be in from the knowledge of such an atrocious sight.

Noctis was looking at him expectantly, and Prompto remembered that he had things he was supposed to be doing. “Thank you. I’ll start right away.” He replied with a small bow, watching as Noctis wandered over to his bedroom.

Prompto attempted to keep his mind focused on the task as he unpacked all of his cleaning supplies, but it was hard; he was all too aware of what they had planned.

Taking a deep breath, he started by opening a rubbish bag and dumping things in it at random. Pizza box, pizza box, empty noodle cup, empty take-out container, pizza box, empty soft drink can, and so on, until he made it to the living room.

On the couch sat Gladiolus, his shirt off, book in his hand. His eyes snapped to Prompto as soon as he entered the room.

“Hi. Sorry, I’m not sure I know you.” He said, sitting up and extending a hand.

“No.” Prompto said, reaching out to shake the big man’s hand. “I’m the cleaner. Noctis hired me to come and tidy up his apartment. A bit too late, maybe, if you’re already here.”

Gladio chuckled. “Maybe. Princess has never been too good about keeping his place clean. I don’t want to get in your way; do your thing and don’t let me bother you.” He sat back and re-opened his book, but as Prompto cleaned, he could feel Gladio’s eyes on his ass, which was barely covered by the skirt of the uniform.

When Prompto leaned down to get a plastic fork that had fallen on the ground, the appreciative groan that came from Gladio gave him the confidence boost he’d been needy for. The next item he went to pick up – an empty can of soft drink – fell on the ground. Or, more accurately, was dropped.

“Oh! Oops! Silly, clumsy me.” Prompto said, bending down as sexily as he could manage, shoving his ass out with straight legs to show off how flexible he was.

Gladio groaned again, and Prompto glanced over his shoulder; the muscular man was palming at his crotch, clearly trying to alleviate the pressure from his straining erection. Prompto winked at him with a coy smile, causing Gladio to make a strangled noise.

Prompto turned to him with a false concerned frown. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, yeah, just...talk to me a bit, if it’s not too much trouble?” Gladio said, his voice coming from deep in his throat, the look in his eyes hungrier than ever.

“No trouble at all.” Prompto said while bending down to pick up another item of trash. “What would you like to talk about?”

“How about we start with your name?”

The younger man picked up one last item of rubbish before putting the bag down and starting on the next part of the scene. “Prompto.” He answered, walking closer. “And I would love to help you, if I can. Was there anything I could do…?” He glanced meaningfully at Gladio’s crotch.

The book fell to the floor, startling the blonde, as Gladio pulled Prompto into his lap. Gladio let out a chuckle, and Prompto joined in with a breathless one of his own.

Gladio reached around and gripped Prompto’s ass cheeks, giving him a huge grin. “You wanna help me?” He asked, the deep gravel of his voice making Prompto shiver.

“Yeah.” Prompto replied in a whisper.

“You can start by giving me a kiss, Prompto.”

Prompto did as he was asked, pressing their lips together and grinding down with his hips. Gladio groaned again, his erect member being pressed between their bodies. He slowly trailed his hands over Prompto’s body until one was pressing at the small of his back, the other palming at the wet patch on his panties, which were black cotton and white lace.

“Mm, you’re already so wet for me, baby.” He said, pressing open-mouthed kisses to Prompto’s neck. “Why don’t you take these off, and then we can have some _real_ fun?”

Prompto almost fell over in his haste to comply, wriggling off of Gladio’s lap and hooking his fingers into the waistband of the underwear, when Gladio stopped him by putting his hands on his hips.

“Do it nice and slow for me, baby. And then why don’t you get on your knees and wet my cock?”

Groaning with arousal, Prompto did as he was told, playfully swaying his hips as he lowered his panties, flinging them off into some corner of the room, then getting onto his knees in between Gladio’s thighs and opening his trousers, pulling out his erect penis.

Gladio sighed and pushed his hands through Prompto’s hair as he took the cock into his mouth, summoning copious amounts of saliva so he got him nice and wet for the next stage of the scene.

When he was satisfied, he got up and pressed Gladio back into the couch cushions, reaching behind himself, lining up and pushing Gladio’s monster cock deep inside his front opening. He let out a shaky breath and then started to move his hips in small circles, grinding his clit against Gladio’s stomach.

After a while, Prompto could tell that Gladio was on the edge of release; his hips were giving small, aborted thrusts, his fingers digging into Prompto’s sides, his breath coming shorter and sharper than usual. A few moments more, and he was suddenly on his back, pressed into the couch cushions as Gladio thrust into him, the sensations overwhelming him until Gladio came, spurting his cum deep inside Prompto, but leaving the blonde on edge like planned.

He pulled out after a few moments, apologising for taking control; Prompto had wanted to make Gladio cum all on his own, but he said it was fine. After all, it had felt really good.

“I’ll just finish up in here.” Prompto said breathlessly, going back to pick up the rest of the rubbish, ‘forgetting’ that he still didn’t have his underwear on.

After collecting all of the left over containers and general filth, he made his way into the kitchen, where Ignis was cooking dinner. He’d just put the meat in the steamer, and was bent over to the kitchen table to check his recipe book and scribble down some notes.

He looked up when Prompto came in, huffed, then went back to his book.

While Prompto knew he wasn’t ignoring him, it still made him a touch anxious and more than a little needy. He wriggled his hips in what he hoped was an enticing way while removing the bag in the bin and replacing it with a fresh one, bent over with his ass pushed out while he went to get another cloth to clean the benches, stretched in the sexiest way he could manage while putting the already-washed and dried dishes away, but nothing seemed to get the older man’s attention.

Prompto leaned over the counter, presenting his bare ass to Ignis, wriggling his hips slightly to make himself look even more noticeable. He had to admit, the longer he was in this costume, the hornier he got, and by now, he was on the point of begging for Ignis to touch him.

Thankfully, he didn’t have to wait much longer. Taking the opportunity presented to him, Ignis finally stepped over to Prompto and slapped his ass gently, barely a tap, just enough to make Prompto gasp, whimper, bite his lip so he wouldn’t beg for more.

“You’re dripping.” Ignis said, his voice the perfect mix of disgust and disappointment. Prompto felt something inside him squirm. “It’s unhygienic.” He reached over Prompto’s frame and grabbed the cloth, dropping it onto the floor. “Clean it up.”

Shivering with delight, Prompto scrambled to comply, getting onto his knees to mop up the mess of slick and semen that had been trickling out of his body and onto the floor. When he was done, he stood up, only for Ignis to hook two fingers into his front opening, pumping them in and out slowly. He pulled them out far too soon for Prompto’s liking and examined the results of his exploration. He hummed and demanded that Prompto get up onto the dining room table.

“I don’t know what possessed you to come to work wearing no underwear and dripping with ejaculate, but you will be suitably punished after I have cleaned it all out of you.” Ignis said in a calm voice, spreading Prompto’s legs and getting down on eye-level with Prompto’s opening, which was clenching rhythmically, as if in anticipation for a cock being buried inside it.

Ignis licked his lips, then dove in, sucking down Gladio’s cum and Prompto’s slick, paying absolutely no attention to his clit, causing Prompto to writhe and bite his tongue so he wouldn’t plead for Ignis to change his tactics. He took it without complaint, only moaning occasionally, muffling his noises against his hand.

Finally, Ignis pulled back and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “I think that’s satisfactory.” He helped Prompto off the table, then forced him back over the counter, pressing his hard-on against his ass. “I’m going to spank you now. I think twenty strikes will see you behave in a more professional manner the next time you attend work.”

Prompto whimpered his ascent and tried hard not to thrust his hips, because the counter was _so close_ to his clitoris; he would only need small thrusts to get blissful friction.

Ignis stepped back, still holding Prompto down with a hand against the small of his back, and administered the first of his twenty smacks. Each impact rocked Prompto forward slightly, but still not enough to get friction on his dick, and he was almost crying with need.

After the twentieth slap to his cheeks, Ignis stepped in closer and thrust his fingers back into Prompto’s pussy. He grunted, pulling his fingers back. “You’re still so wet.” He commented. “Are you really so disobedient you got off on being spanked? Or perhaps you’re in need of more punishment?”

“Please...” Prompto said, breaking the character he was to play for Ignis. He was just too unbearably _desperate_.

Immediately, Ignis was on alert. Prompto only ever broke character for him if he was finding it too difficult. Gladio would constantly push the boundaries, Noctis could never be bothered, but Prompto was usually so good for him. He lifted Prompto up and sat him on the bench, pressing soft kisses to his temple and cheek, giving him space to speak when he’d calmed down.

“Too...too horny.” Prompto gasped finally. His hands found Ignis’ shoulders and gripped tightly. “I need you. Please.”

Ignis nodded and murmured assurances as he got Prompto back into position, getting back into the scene but changing it so that it would end with Prompto having Ignis’ dick buried deep inside of him.

“Or perhaps you’re so needy that you want me to use you too?”

Prompto nodded frantically, and Ignis pushed his fingers back inside Prompto, making sure he was still wide and wet enough to take him.

“Certainly feels like it.” He opened his trousers and pulled out his cock, stroking it a few times to make sure he was hard enough, pushing into Prompto’s heat, groaning. “You’re so tight.”

The smaller man pushed back against Ignis and then pushed forward, trying to get friction on his dick, but Ignis pulled his hips back a bit, reaching around and rubbing at the place where Prompto needed him most. He was so close when Ignis came, ejaculate hitting the walls of his channel and resting inside him. Prompto whined and writhed, too far gone to use words in his plea for Ignis to take pity on him.

Unfortunately, Ignis ignored his desperation. “You still have one more to go, darling.” He reminded Prompto softly, kissing his ear. “Go on, I’ll finish up here.”

He helped Prompto off the counter and directed him towards the bedroom where Noctis was waiting.

Noctis looked up from the screens that had a split image of the living room and the kitchen, one having captured the scene with Gladio, the other having captured the scene with Ignis, and waited impatiently for Prompto to open the door. As soon as it was open, he came over to Prompto and dragged him into the room, sitting him in the chair set up in front of the screen.

“Tell me, what are those?”

Prompto's cheeks were burning - both his ass and his face. “The...the feeds for the cameras you set up to see if I would take the temptation.”

“Exactly. And what did you do?”

“I...I took it.”

“Right. And what did we discuss your punishment was?”

Prompto looked up, eyes wild, and Noctis wondered whether it was a good idea to keep going with the scene; he had broken character with Ignis, and he looked so desperate to cum, but then Prompto answered. “You were gonna spank my clit until it was burning, and then fuck me into the mattress.”

“That’s right, although there was one more step, wasn’t there?” He held up an e-stim wand.

Prompto shivered, and again Noctis wondered whether this was a good idea, but they’d tested it more than once, and Prompto had always found it delightful, and made the most wonderful sounds…

“Sorry, forgot.” Prompto said hazily, finally coming back in to focus on the present.

Noctis smiled and led Prompto over to the bed, where he turned the rod on and held it just centimetres away from his skin. “Tell me if it’s too much. I know you’re struggling.”

“I’ll be okay.”

“But tell me.”

“Promise.” Prompto said with a smile.

Noctis’ mind went to Gladio and Ignis, who would be currently sitting on the couch, the TV tuned into the feed of the camera in the corner of this room. He swept down and pressed his lips to Prompto’s before he came back up and slowly, so slowly it was torturous, lowered the wand until it made contact with Prompto’s sensitive skin.

The blonde boy moaned and writhed immediately, bucking his hips up as he came violently, the stimulation finally becoming too much. He tried to squirm away from the sensations, and Noctis’ heart leapt, ready to stop at any second if Prompto said the word, but he calmed after a few more moments, panting and shaking. He was still overstimulated, but it was getting easier to manage, so Noctis took the device away and immediately delivered a light smack to the sensitive bud of his clitoris, making him jolt again.

Noctis reached over and got the next toy they’d bought specifically for the scene, a thin leather strap that was deceptively soft. It felt like velvet between his fingers, but Ignis had taken the time to test it out on Noctis' own ass, and he could testify to the harsh crack as it made contact at speed. He positioned himself between Prompto’s spread legs and brought the belt down softly, barely a touch, but Prompto still whimpered and curled in on himself, fingers scrabbling at the sheets. Noctis decided on a few more before he would get onto the next phase. As much as he was enjoying himself, he wanted Prompto to feel okay tomorrow.

Four more swipes of the belt and he tossed it aside, unbuckling his own belt and trousers, shimmying out of them, and chucking them into a corner of the room. He climbed over Prompto and thrust right into his pussy, groaning at the feeling. When Prompto had first proposed this fantasy, he’d been apprehensive; having all three of them cum inside him was not only exceptionally hot, but also very risky. He could catch something or get pregnant. But after they’d all gone to get tested and came back positive, Prompto had an IUD put in, and Ignis had gotten morning after pills for Prompto, he felt much better about it. There was still a chance, but if Prompto thought it was worth it…

It most certainly was worth it. The feeling of being buried so deep in Prompto with no barriers was more than amazing; it was ethereal. Noctis thought maybe, he could understand poetry right about now. He could write songs, sonnets, monologues, about how good this felt.

Prompto pulled him down for a kiss, and Noctis picked up the pace, pounding into Prompto with wild abandon, one arm slipping under his shoulders and pulling him close to his chest, his knees complaining, his hips feeling awkward, even at his young age, the magic of his family line already taking a toll, but he didn’t stop.

It didn’t take too long for Noctis to cum; he’d been hard since the beginning of the scenes, and hadn’t even so much as touched himself once. When he was finished, he pulled out and flopped onto the bed beside Prompto, who curled onto his side and immediately started humping one of the pillows, still horny.

Gladio and Ignis were immediately there, and the bigger man pulled the pillow away from him while Ignis filled the space with his face, eating Prompto out for the second time that day, making Prompto writhe and moan, overstimulated but desperate, so turned on he was crying. Gladio stroked back his hair and shushed him, kissing his face and neck gently until Ignis had finished.

Prompto, now sated, sighed and relaxed back into the mattress, hands scrabbling at Gladio’s side, wanting cuddles. Gladio gladly crawled into bed next to him and pulled him flush to his side, going back to stroking over his hair and back. Ignis watched them, then got into bed next to Noctis, pulling him into his arms and sharing soft, small kisses with him until the young prince fell asleep.

Prompto woke after Ignis and Gladio, but before Noctis. He sleepily climbed from Noctis' massive bed and padded down the hall, taking a piss on the way to the kitchen.

“Here’s your morning after pill, darling.” Ignis said, handing over the small tablet and a glass of water.

“Thanks, Iggy.” Prompto replied as he took the items from his boyfriend, swallowing it down immediately under his watchful eye. Gladio then pulled Prompto down into a warm embrace and snuggled into his side, setting his book down and pressing kisses to his collar.

“So...how was yesterday?” He asked.

“Hmm...good.” Prompto answered in a still sluggish drawl, sleep clinging to his consciousness in a soft haze. “Thanks. It was...was everything I wanted it to be.”

“Glad you enjoyed it.” Gladio said, nuzzling affectionately into Prompto’s hair.

The blonde boy pulled away from him, giggling. “What’s up with you? I mean, you are usually pretty cuddly, but this is almost too much.”

Gladio flushed and bit his lip. “I dunno. I guess I just wanna make sure you’re okay. You looked like you were kinda...lost at the end there.”

“I was fine.” Prompto assured him with a smile. “I am fine. Really, promise.”

Ignis set a plate of toast in front of Prompto, who gladly took a bite and hummed in appreciation. “Gladio, you were being the same way with me this morning. Are you sure there isn’t something else?”

He flushed again. “I...wait until Noct’s up. I wanted to...well, just wait, okay?”

Thankfully, Noctis didn’t take much longer to get out of bed. He sat on the couch next to Prompto and pressed himself into his side, sighing happily and pressing a chaste kiss to his shoulder.

“Ig, he’s up.” Gladio said simply, and the adviser drifted into the room, drying his hands on a tea towel. “So...after last night, I was kinda thinking...we haven’t really spent a lot of ‘date time’ together lately. We’ve all been busy, and it’s meant we’ve all been kinda...just fucking and then going off to do something else. I want more time with all of us together. Like...a proper date. No sex or anything, just holding hands and kisses and...you know, nice.”

“I see.” Ignis said, pulling out his phone and scrolling through his calendar, checking when he was next available. “I have...next month?”

“Iggy,” Prompto protested softly, “you were gonna take me out next week, remember? We could free up that time.”

“Oh, of course, darling. But we were going to go to that restaurant you wanted-”

“We could all go there.” Noctis suggested.

Ignis raised his eyebrows. “It’s vegetarian.”

“Never mind.”

Gladio chuckled. “Come on, there’s gotta be at least one vegetable you can stomach. What about pumpkin?”

“Ew, gross.” Noctis complained, shoving his face into Prompto’s side as if hiding from the vegetables themselves.

“Well, I know you like corn.” Prompto said cheerfully, and Noctis glared at him like he had betrayed his most well-kept secret.

Ignis’ gaze snapped to his charge with accusatory eyes. “Really?”

“I...” Noctis tore his gaze away from Prompto’s face to look guiltily at Ignis. “It’s...not terrible, I guess.”

“What else haven’t you told me?” Ignis demanded, and when Noctis sealed his mouth shut, he turned his gaze to Prompto, who shrank back into the couch. “Prompto...”

“No.” He moaned, turning to Noctis and latching on. “Please.”

“You know full well the punishments I can dish out. To both of you. So one of you are going to tell me which vegetables are on the table, or we’re going to have a _session_.”

They both groaned as if already in pain, but of course Prompto was the one to break first. “Potatoes and grilled zucchini!”

Noctis growled and pushed him away, going to sulk in the kitchen and eat strips of fried meat Ignis had cooked up last night, which they’d all been too tired to eat in the end.

Ignis came over to Prompto and kissed him, thanking him, assuring him that Noctis wouldn’t stay mad at him forever, then left to have a serious conversation with Noctis about the importance of eating vegetables.

Gladio continued shushing Prompto, stroking his back and pressing soft kisses to his temple while the smaller man clung to him tightly.

“It’s alright. He’s not really mad at you. He...he’ll be over it in no time.”

Prompto didn’t believe a word of it.

The next week, Noctis was still sulking, Gladio was getting increasingly upset with the young prince, and Prompto refused to leave his house. It was just a few hours until Prompto and Ignis’ planned date, but the younger blonde was sitting in his room, the door locked, crying.

Gladio scowled at the door and then Ignis. “Go and apologise to Noctis before I do something really drastic, while I find a way to get in without breaking the door.” He growled, making the adviser flinch before he nodded slowly.

Gladio watched Ignis slink away, then turned back to the sobbing door. He knocked softly. “Prom, baby, it’s me.”

“Go away, Gladio.” Prompto sniffed, his voice thin and wavering.

“Prom, please, we’re all worried about you. At least let me give you a cuddle and a kiss?”

“I want _Noctis_.” He said and, judging by the thump against the wall, threw something.

“Well, Ig’s getting Noctis now.”

There was a long pause. “Don’t wanna see Iggy.”

“You’re mad at him?”

“Mmhmm.”

“I’m mad at him too, baby. Please, just open the door. It’s gonna be okay.”

“It’s _not_, because Noct is still mad at me for telling on him, but I had no choice, and it’s not my fault-”

“I know, baby. I know. I don’t blame you at all.”

“But Noct does.”

“I...” Gladio didn’t really have a good answer for that. Thankfully, the front door opened, and Noctis came in, still looking sulky. Gladio stormed over. “I know you’re still pissed, but I’m getting pissed at your immaturity.” He hissed. “He’s crying in there, and won’t see anyone but you, so you’d better smooth it over with him if you ever want me to fuck you again.”

That was the most real threat he could come up with, despite the fact that they both knew he wouldn’t be able to keep it. He was far too in love with all three of his boyfriends to abstain from having sex with them for even a few days, let alone forever. Ignis would be able to keep that promise, but Gladio didn’t have enough self-control.

Even so, Noctis rolled his eyes and stalked over to the door. He glared at it for a few moments, turned, glared at Gladio and Ignis, and then knocked softly on the door. “Prom, it’s me.” His voice was a lot softer than his face, as gentle as he usually was with Prompto.

After a minute of muffled sniffling, the door swung open, and Noctis gripped Prompto’s arm before he could duck back into his room, dragging him over to the couch and sitting on his lap to prevent him from running away.

“I love you.” He said immediately, tucking his face into Prompto’s neck and wrapping his arms around his waist, just holding him until the tears had dried up.

When he finally got up, there were no more words exchanged; Prompto went into his room, got changed, disappeared into his bathroom, splashed water on his face, and then emerged, still looking like he’d been crying, but at least a little more presentable.

“We ready to go?” He said, one of his blindingly bright smiles on his face.

Gladio couldn’t stop taking peeks at Prompto, worried that he wasn’t okay. He was still silently seething at both Ignis and Noctis for making Prompto cry, but the bubbly blonde seemed to be just that; effervescent as always. It completely baffled him, and he couldn’t help but stare openly as Prompto told a joke, Noctis laughed at it, and Ignis took a small bite out of his sandwich, a tiny smile gracing his lips, while he flipped through his meeting notes. When his staring got too obvious, Ignis kicked him under the table.

“Sorry.” Gladio grumbled, looking down at his plate of stir-fried vegetables.

A few moments later, he was glancing over at Prompto again, who was so infuriatingly cheerful that it was actually driving Gladio insane. Finally, he couldn’t take it any longer.

“What _happened_?” He blurted, making half the restaurant turn to gape at him in shock. He flushed and apologised, and people slowly turned back to their meals. Ignis, however, continued to glare daggers at him. “Sorry, but...Prom was _crying_, and then you just...and then _nothing._ It was all good. So what the hell happened?” He complained in a lower voice.

Ignis scowled at him, clearly of the inclination that one shouldn’t look a gift horse in the mouth, Noctis looked bewildered, and Prompto’s face was bright red.

“I just...needed to know it was all okay, that he still loved me, didn’t think I’d betrayed him too badly by telling Iggy about his vegetable preferences.” He shrugged and snuggled into Noctis’ side, resting his head on his friend’s shoulder. “I dunno, I just felt better. And Noct’s always known how to make me feel better.”

Noctis smiled at the show of affection and quickly pecked Prompto’s lips.

“Sorry you’re so confused about it, but...I guess I’m not all so complicated as you think I am.”

“Nonsense.” Ignis said, reaching over and squeezing Prompto’s hand. “You’re a work of art, darling.”

“Yeah,” Noctis agreed, lacing the fingers of Prompto’s free hand with his own.

Gladio felt some of his anger towards his two boyfriends ebb away. “Well, if you’re sure you’re okay...”

“Yeah, it’s all good.” Prompto assured him, giving him a smile.

Now convinced, Gladio smiled back before reaching over and taking hold of Ignis’ other hand, then finding Noctis’ free hand under the table. “How about we all go for a drink after this?”

A chorus of agreement followed, which led them to the next venue; Prompto’s favourite bar, the Tidal. He had had his last birthday there, and it had gone about as well as a twentieth birthday party could. Noctis had been drunk by ten, slumped over Prompto’s shoulders while singing him happy birthday on a loop, Gladio had gotten up and done an impromptu strip-tease, much to the enjoyment of most of the bar, and Ignis had gotten quiet until they got home, where he’d pressed Prompto up against the wall and ravaged him. Not long afterwards, they had all joined in on the relationship Ignis and Prompto had kickstarted two years prior.

The good memories were only part of the reason it was Prompto’s favourite bar. The rest of the reasons was one particular member of the staff; a very attractive young woman by the name of Lily. She had long, red hair, big blue eyes and exceptionally fair, flawless skin.

Even though she was on tonight, Prompto barely spared her a glance. She smiled flirtatiously and, when she came back to the table, exposed more of her ample cleavage, but Prompto only had eyes for Gladio, Ignis and Noctis. Lily looked very put-out and frowned at the other three before turning on her heel and leaving in a huff.

“So.” Prompto said after she’d left. “I read this article the other day about this new-”

“Prom,” Noctis interrupted, “I know you’re excited, and it’s really cute, but you’ve told us like, four times already.”

“Oh, let him have his fun.” Ignis scolded lightly. “Go on, Prompto.”

So they were treated to an animated account of this new camera that had just come out onto the market. After, they talked about fishing, cooking and working out. Eventually, it turned to Luna and Niflheim, as most of their conversations these days seemed to veer towards.

“So they really want you to marry her?” Prompto asked, looking somewhat concerned.

“Seems that way.” Noctis confirmed with a sigh. “I have no idea why. I mean, what could they possibly hope to achieve from the union?”

“It all seems rather fishy to me.” Gladio said, folding his massive arms over his ample chest. There were, as always, people looking at him, licking their lips, checking him out, but he paid them no mind. “I mean, I wouldn’t trust them.”

Ignis stayed silent on the matter. They all suspected that Ignis knew more than he was letting on, but Ignis could be a stone wall when he wanted to be, and so they all left him alone, knowing it was pointless to push.

Finally, they left the restaurant and Ignis dropped them all home; Gladio first because he was closest, then Noctis and finally Prompto.


	2. School Roleplay

Gladio: _Hey, so are we gonna do the next thing on your list soon?_

Noctis: _Yeah, I’m really excited to try it._

Ignis: _I’ve been looking for a suitable place, and I think I’ve found one. I’m checking it out this afternoon, so if it works, just let me know when you want to execute it._

Gladio: _Shouldn’t we discuss what Sunshine wants to do first?_

Ignis: _Of course. Prompto?_

Prompto didn’t see the messages until after his friend date with Tifa, but when he finally did see them, he flushed deeply and typed out exactly what he wanted.

“I’ve found a place where we can do the roleplay, but the only available time before we go away is next Tuesday, and I’m afraid both Gladio and myself have a prior commitment that cannot be moved. Would you prefer to keep looking for somewhere else, do something else with just Noctis, or wait until we’re on the road?”

Prompto had been startled by the sudden introduction of the topic, but he quickly caught on. “Um...” He looked down at the plate in front of him. “I think I’d rather wait until we’re all together. I can wait to do the school roleplay that I was wanting. And there’s nothing that says we have to do it in order.”

Gladio chuckled, reaching over to pick up more of the meat that Ignis had cooked. “Sounds good, Sunshine." He turned his attention to Ignis, a cheeky look in his eye. "Does that mean we’ll have some time to do that thing I’ve been talking to you about?”

Ignis scowled at him. “Gladio, now really isn’t the time-”

“No, let him talk about it. I’m interested. What did you have in mind?” Noctis asked, suddenly paying attention.

Gladio grinned. “I was thinking we could all gang up on Iggy. He’s been pretty stressed lately and I wanted to show him a good time.”

“Sounds like a great idea.” Noctis stood and pressed a kiss to Ignis’ lips, pushing him back into his bedroom.

“I didn't mean now! We’re not even finished dinner yet!” Gladio complained.

“Who cares, Gladdy?” Prompto said, following his boyfriends. “Keep eating if you want, but that’s not going to stop me.” He entered the bedroom to see Noctis already on his knees between Ignis’ legs, the taller man sitting on the edge of the bed. Prompto smiled and stripped before going over, pushing Ignis onto his back, climbing over his face and pressing his sex against his nose and lips.

Ignis groaned low in his throat – it was one of his favourite things to do – and started eating Prompto out, sticking out his tongue and delving it into his opening, closing is lips around his clit and sucking gently. Not too long after, Gladio came into the room, stripping of his own clothes and coming over to where Prompto was, presenting his cock, which Prompto took into his mouth and got to work.

“Damn, Sunshine. You’re so good at that.”

Prompto smiled around him, doubling his efforts to make Gladio cum before he himself did. It was a close thing, but he managed it. Gladio gripped the back of his head and pushed it down, forcing him to take his cock deeper as he came, and Prompto swallowed down his ejaculate, silently lamenting that he couldn’t taste it.

He got off of Ignis’ face and turned around to press a kiss to his lips, tasting himself. He groaned softly as Gladio started to finger him open. “Thought this was supposed to be a night for Iggy?” Prompto said over his shoulder.

Gladio only shrugged and kissed his back gently.

Prompto closed his eyes and just accepted that it was happening, going back to kissing Ignis, who seemed more than happy to resume their activities.

“Prom,” said Gladio not too much later, “lie on your back over here.”

Pulling back from Ignis was hard, but he did it, glancing back at the bigger man. He followed the directions given, lying on his back, wetness quickly pooling in the dip his ass made in the mattress. “Iggy, why don’t you give us a show, get Prom opened up nice on your cock?”

“I thought, much as Prompto did, that this was supposed to be about what I want?”

“And what do you want, then?” Gladio asked cheekily.

“Why don’t we give Noctis a show and I’ll get Prompto 'opened up nice on my cock' while you do the same to me?”

Gladio blinked stupidly a few times, not quite ready to accept the lewd image Ignis had just painted, but as the implication of what he’d said sank in, he quickly moved to get a condom and the lube, slicking Ignis up in record time. While he did that, Ignis sank his fingers into Prompto, keeping him open until he was ready.

“Think you’ll be able to take me?” Gladio asked gently, kissing Ignis’ smooth shoulder.

“Yes. Please...” He closed his eyes, sighing as Gladio pressed just the head of his cock in, reaching back with a furrowed brow to stop him going further.

“You okay?”

“Ye-yes, just give me-” He broke off with a moan when Prompto reached out and took Ignis’ cock in hand, stroking over it, spreading the precum and spit from Noctis’ blow job around, using it to ease the slide. “Prompto...” He said breathlessly, leaning down to kiss his young lover’s stomach, taking his hand away from Gladio’s hip, letting him thrust slowly deeper.

It didn’t take long for Gladio to be balls deep in Ignis, thrusting shallowly while Prompto lined Ignis up and pressed his cock into himself. The most wonderful thing about not having to use condoms was being able to finally feel his boyfriends’ cocks inside him raw. They were softer, more textured, and made him feel even better than ever.

Prompto’s arms came around Ignis’ shoulders, holding him close while Gladio’s powerful thrusts rocked Ignis in and out of him. It wasn’t enough to make him orgasm, but Ignis didn’t take long, the dual sensations proving too much. He rolled out of the way and Gladio took his place, pushing his naked cock into Prompto.

Gladio also came before Prompto could, so Noctis stepped in, his thrusts slower and gentler than Gladio’s. Finally, Prompto came with Noctis, panting against his shoulder, nails digging into his skin.

“I love you.” He whispered as he came down off his high.

“Love you, too.” Came a chorus of three voices, all sounding very sleepy.

Only two days later, Ignis came back to the topic of the teacher and student roleplay. “I was going through what you said you wanted, and found that it will work best if we do it here. I suspect that we’ll be on the road for a long time, so I went looking for another place where we could do the roleplay. Unfortunately, the place I found is only available on a day when Gladio is busy, but other than that, it’s perfect. It’s up to you what we do.”

Prompto looked over to Gladio, who was shovelling the stir-fry Ignis had cooked up into his face. He swallowed and set his now empty plate aside. “Do whatever you want, babe. I’ll be okay with whatever you decide. Besides, the only one you absolutely need me for is the ‘sexy repair man’ one, right?”

“I guess. Just...I don’t want you to feel left out.”

“No worries. Seriously. I know you love me. Besides, Noct and I were gonna have a date next week, and I’ve got one planned with Ignis tomorrow. If you wanna have one before we go, it’s gonna be a squeeze, but we could probably find the time.”

“And, of course, we’re going to spend the night before we leave here together. There’s no need to worry, dear. We all know how we feel about each other.”

“Okay. Sounds good, then. Do whatever you need to set it up.”

With a kiss on Prompto’s forehead, they ended the conversation, and Prompto heard nothing more about it until the day before it happened, when Ignis gave him the address and the time he should be there.

Prompto arrived, as usual, about ten minutes early, knowing that he would be punished severely if he was late. He made his way into the building, which was an abandoned warehouse down by the docks on the East side of Insomnia, the smell of rotting fish and stale salt permeating the air. It seemed very unlike Ignis to have chosen such a place, but Prompto knocked, and was let in by the tall man, who smiled when he saw him.

“Are you ready?”

“Yeah. This is gonna be fun.” Prompto said, trying to tamp down the thrills of excitement that had overtaken him all the way from his apartment to the warehouse.

Ignis led him through old, smelly, slimy benches to the back room, where he had set up two desks and a projector. Prompto thought they would stop there, but Ignis continued moving, into another back room, which was basically a refurbished cleaning closet.

“Undress here, then get on the bed and drape this over your top half.” Ignis said in a disinterested voice, already in the persona he was to have during the scene, handing him the gown that was going to cover his chest and stomach. Originally, it had been Gladio who was going to be the ‘instructor’, but since he was unavailable…

Prompto did as he was told as soon as the door was closed, putting the gown over his shoulders and making sure that it was covering everything down to his hips. Just moments later, there was a light knock on the door.

“I’m done.” Prompto called out in response, and Ignis opened the door.

“We have half an hour before class starts.” He explained, getting straight to the point. “In that time, I’m going to open you up with this,” he held up a small vaginal speculum, “and then, during the lesson, when I require you, I’ll come back, wheel you out, and point to the various parts with this.” He held up a thin, metal rod. “Do you consent to all this?”

“Yeah, that...that’ll be...um, you won’t be leaving that in me for a long time, right?”

“No. I’ll keep the presentation to under half an hour, and I only need you spread open to show your cervix and urethra, then I’ll take it out and show your labia and clitoris, and, if you consent, give my student a hands-on experience in exploring your sex.”

“Sounds good.”

“Fantastic.” He put on gloves and squeezed lubricant from a tube, spreading it over the area before turning his attention back to Prompto. “Are you alright with me using my fingers to open you up a bit? You seem rather tense.”

“I...” Prompto didn't realise that he’d started shivering until Ignis' warm hand closed over the inside of his thigh. The last time he’d had a speculum in, it had been a very unpleasant experience. The doctor had had no concept of vaginal pain, and had just shoved it in there, spreading the mouth and taking the samples he’d needed, and Prompto had even experienced a little bleeding.

Ignis’ hands were on his cheeks, gently stroking his thumbs over the soft skin, shushing him and telling him it was okay. “I’m not here to hurt you. This is for you. Nothing is going to hurt, and if it gets to be too much, I’ll take it out immediately. We can do this without the speculum-”

“No.” Prompto gasped. “I-I’m fine.” He took a few deep breaths. “Hold my hand?”

“Of course.” Ignis slid his left hand into Prompto’s right while using his free hand to smooth the lubricant over the area, gently widening the vaginal canal until he had three fingers in him. He withdrew his fingers and reached over to get the speculum. “I’m going to put it in now, darling. Just relax for me. I need to let go of your hand, but I promise this isn’t going to hurt.”

Prompto let Ignis’ hand go, keeping his eyes on his lover’s face as he eased the instrument into him.

“It’s in now. Are you feeling okay?”

“Yeah, it...it’s okay. I...it’s closed, right?” He was back to shaking, but a lot less than before, his fears increasingly quieted as the roleplay progressed. This was one of the reasons he wanted to do this roleplay. He wanted to get over his fear of medical procedures relating to his vagina. Or medical situations in general.

“It is. Will you be alright if I open it now, or would you prefer me to do it just before I bring you into the other room?”

“Uh...later, please.” Just as Ignis was going to leave the room, he called him back.

“Yes, my dear?”

“I love you.”

Ignis smiled and pecked his lips. “I love you too, darling. I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

Noctis wasn’t really happy with either the hour or the location. He’d been dragged from his bed at an unreasonable hour (half past midday) and asked to come to the old marinas, which stank of off fish. After knowing the wonderful taste and smell of freshly caught fish, you never went back to store-bought.

The warehouse Ignis had found that was ‘perfect’ had been a fish processing ‘factory’ before machinery had been widespread, and no one had bothered to get rid of the old benches when it had gone out of business. Thankfully, the back room, where the desks and projector were set up, didn’t smell too badly of fish, and Noctis forgot all about any discomfort when he saw the first slide of Ignis’ presentation.

Of course, he had known about the roleplay, but this had been Ignis’ personal touch.

_Sex Education: Anatomy and Intimacy_

“Glad you could make it, Highness.” Ignis said, glaring at him. “Won’t you please take a seat? You’ve kept our guest waiting long enough.”

“Sorry.” Noctis mumbled, going over to his seat, pulling out his notebook and pen from his backpack.

“Wonderful. Now, as you can see, today’s lesson is all about sex and intimacy, something that will be crucial to your task of providing an heir to take over the kingdom.” He clicked a button, and it went to another slide.

_Anatomy: Penis_

“As you know, men and women have different body parts. The male sexual organs, as you have no doubt discovered, include the scrotum, which houses the testicles, and the penis, through which runs the urethra.” He clicked, and the slideshow progressed.

_Anatomy: Vagina_

“This is an internal view of a woman’s sexual organs,” he extended a thin metal rod, pointing at the ovaries, running it along the fallopian tubes and into the uterus, labelling them orally as he went. “An egg will come through the tubes and into the uterus every month. There, it is either fertilised or bleeds out with the commencement of the period. This area here,” he used his pointer to indicate the area just below the uterus, “is called the cervix. It guides sperm into the uterus, allows for the flow of blood during the period, and is usually very narrow, but it can also open up to ten centimetres wide during childbirth.

“Even further down, as you can see, is the vaginal canal. It is here that your penis is inserted during intercourse. It self-lubricates to make the process smoother and less painful for the woman. Even so, it is wise to use lubricant during intercourse.” He clicked, and the slideshow went white.

“It is now that I will introduce you to our guest, who has graciously allowed himself to be an example.” He went away and came back a minute or so later with Prompto on a gurney, his legs spread wide, a speculum holding his vagina open. Ignis grabbed the pointer and used it to indicate Prompto’s cervix and urethra. “And as you can see, this is the vagina, lubricated enough to allow for the slide of the medical instrument.” He slowly turned the pegs to make it shrink, pulling it out of Prompto.

“Above the vagina, protected by this hood is the clitoris. It extends down into the body, spread around the opening of the vagina, running down here.” He used his fingers to indicate it, stroking over the outside of Prompto’s labia.

Prompto sucked in a breath, trying not to react to the touches.

“When you engage in intercourse, it is important for you to ensure your partner is both consenting and ready.” He turned to Prompto. “Do you consent?”

The younger blonde bit his lip and nodded.

“Very good.” He praised, snapping a glove onto his hand and pressing two fingers into Prompto, whose knuckles were white where he was gripping the gurney, eyes closed and brow furrowed as he tried to keep his hips still. “Kissing is a good way of arousing your partner, but foreplay is also a very reliable way of getting your partner ‘wet’. If your partner has trouble producing natural lubricant, you can use synthetic lubricant, but you need to be aware that synthetic lubricants slow sperm down, making impregnation more difficult.

“Another thing that makes impregnation difficult is the presence of too much oestrogen. As fat produces oestrogen, it is important to keep your figure slim while trying for a baby.” Ignis kept a straight face throughout the process, fingering Prompto open, who was making small, strangled noises, biting his lips in an attempt to keep himself quiet. Ignoring his desperation for friction on his clitoris, Ignis pressed another finger into him, stretching him wider.

“Everyone enjoys a different form of foreplay. For some, it might be vulgar language, painting a lewd picture with your words, or it might be oral sex, the licking of the vagina or the sucking of the penis. It may even be a mixture of the two. Perhaps tying your partner up with rope or striking them can be arousing. It is important to explore and ask questions to determine what best arouses both you and your partner.”

He stopped stroking Prompto’s walls. “Now, come down the front for a little hands-on learning.” He waited until Noctis was standing next to him before he continued. “Ask him if he consents to you touching him.”

“Do you want me to touch you?” Noctis asked, his voice rough as it was coming from his dry throat.

Prompto nodded. “Yeah, yes.” Noctis could see he wanted to be begging, but was restraining himself, trying to be good.

“Very good. Now, right up against the front wall of the vagina, about an inch or so deep, there is an extension of the clitoral network. I want you to find that, and you _will_ know when you have. It often produces a very strong reaction.”

A strangled whine came from Prompto’s throat, and Noctis could understand how he felt; he himself could never stay quiet when Ignis targeted his prostate, especially after being teased for even five minutes, never mind almost half an hour. With an apologetic look, Noctis slid two of his fingers in and stroked gently deeper, then deeper, then deeper, until he finally found it, Prompto gripping the gurney even tighter, his passage clenching tightly around his fingers. And just because it was beautiful to watch Prompto squirm, he swiped his thumb over Prompto’s clitoris while still pressing against his g-spot.

Finally, Prompto couldn’t hold back. He gasped and moaned, thrusting his hips, trying to get more friction, but Noctis had already taken his hand away.

“I see you found it.” Ignis said in the same monotone, pressing down on Prompto’s hips, getting him to settle. “Now, I want you to give me a demonstration of how you would orally please a partner.”

Noctis immediately pulled Prompto into a seated position on the edge of the gurney, getting onto his knees between Prompto’s thighs and pressing his face into his sex, taking his clit into his mouth and giving it small licks. Prompto shuddered and gasped as he came, his thighs threatening to crush Noctis’ head, but Ignis held his legs open, nodding at Noctis to continue. He went lower, licking a stripe up his sex, closing his eyes with the taste, moving to the side and taking the left side of the labia into his mouth, repeating the process on the right side, thrusting his tongue in and out, finishing it all with more clitoral stimulation, causing Prompto to orgasm again.

Finally, Ignis was satisfied, pulling Noctis away by the shoulder and pressing a thumb into Prompto’s now gaping opening. “That was a very good demonstration of your skills, Noctis. Please see yourself out. That concludes today’s lesson.”

Slightly confused, Noctis did as he was told. Prompto had told them through text that he wanted to leave with himself and Ignis, where they would have sex in the ‘locker or dorm room’, but he supposed that might have changed when Gladio couldn’t make it.

After leaving, he peeked back, and saw Prompto and Ignis kissing fiercely, passionately, Ignis slowly pushing into Prompto, panting against his neck, and he pulled back, letting them have their moment. After all, both Gladio and himself had been the intruders in their relationship. He could understand them wanting to have nights just to themselves.

As soon as Ignis knew Noctis was gone, he took the covering off of Prompto’s torso, which had somehow clung to his torso through the scene, and held him close, kissing his neck and shoulders before moving on to his lips, which were plump from the biting Prompto had done to keep himself quiet.

“You were exquisite, darling.” He breathed, taking his young lover’s face in his hands and kissing his cheeks. “I love you.” He pressed their lips together again, his hands roaming the wide, pale expanse of Prompto’s back. Eventually, his fingers found their way to his sex, which was still wide enough to take four of his fingers without any extra stretching. Prompto gasped, then whined, thrusting his hips upward, trying to get him to go deeper, and Ignis did his best to comply with his wishes, thrusting his fingers in and out of him, keeping their lips connected.

Prompto panted against his neck, holding him close as he shuddered, still sensitive from his last orgasm but wanting this to last as long as possible. Ignis pulled his fingers out and opened his pants, taking his cock out and stroking it over Prompto’s opening.

“Do you-”

“Yes.” Prompto panted, not needing to hear the question to know it was exactly what he wanted. “Please, Iggy.”

Without waiting, Ignis pressed himself inside Prompto and captured his lips in another kiss. It was almost desperate. He thrust into Prompto wildly, holding his hips and kissing and biting at his shoulder.

It was over quickly, but Ignis prolonged the time they had together, helping him dress and taking him back home. As Prompto got out of the car, he pulled him back and into a kiss.

“I’ll see you next week at Noctis’ place.” He kissed him again. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”


	3. Wedding Roleplay

“So, tell us more about this virgin thing you’ve got on your list.” Gladio said, wrapped up in the sheets, looking even more sexy for his mussed hair and sleepy eyes.

It was the first time they had been together in a week. Noctis had been busy with preparations for the trip, as had Ignis. Prompto had been spending most of his free time shopping and saying goodbye to his friends outside this group, and Gladio had been training as much as possible so he was in peak condition when they left. Tonight was the last night they would be spending in Insomnia.

“Well, I wanted to do it with Iggy. Not because I don’t love you guys, but because...well, the other fantasies we haven’t done yet – the repair man and the master-slash-servant thing – are for you and Noct respectively, but I didn’t really have one specifically for Iggy.”

“It’s all good, Prom. So...what do you want to happen?”

Prompto flushed. “I...I’ve been thinking about it like...well, let me just tell you the whole thing...”

“Do you, Ignis Scientia, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?” Noctis asked in a serious voice, one he reserved for ceremonies and meetings.

“I do.” Said Ignis, smiling at Prompto, who was dressed in a wedding gown, complete with a veil. Prompto smiled thinly back, clutching his bouquet of flowers tighter. He was giddy with both nerves and excitement, as if he really were getting married. As if his first time really was just minutes away. Of course, they were going to fast-track the process of getting to the ‘wedding night’, but Prompto was still impatient with the wait.

“You may now kiss the bride.”

Ignis lifted the veil over Prompto’s head and ran a finger down the swell of his cheek, cupping his neck before coming in and pressing their lips together. Prompto closed his eyes and basked in it. It was softer than a great many of their kisses; usually, they were both too turned on, not having much time before Ignis had to go away and take care of business again. This was slower than all that. Sensual in a way they hadn’t been able to be for a long time.

Ignis led him from the ‘chapel’, which was just Noctis’ and Gladio’s room remade, to their own hotel room. When they got there, he took the veil off of Prompto completely and kissed him again, still slow, unhurried, soft.

The dress Prompto was in was a conservative one; it covered not only his torso and legs, but also his arms, shoulders and neck, but the added fabric just made Prompto feel sexier. Of course, the way Ignis had looked at him during the ‘ceremony’ helped a great deal as well.

Prompto broke away from the kiss. “Ignis...” Prompto looked into his partner’s eyes and saw a man who loved him unconditionally, and it made him wish that they’d _actually_ just gotten married. “Unzip me?”

“Of course, my darling.” He turned Prompto around so he was looking in the mirror, and slowly slid the zipper down, the sound filling the otherwise silent room. Ignis’ lips connected with his neck, moving on to his shoulder, his back, until he was on his knees, helping Prompto step out of his gown, hanging it up before turning back to him. “Beautiful.” He said with a smile, coming back to him and caressing his hips.

Prompto had chosen not to wear a bra, but he was wearing lacy blue panties that felt odd against his hairless mound. Ignis’ fingers started at his shoulders, running down his arms and holding his hands. He brought their lips together and then slid his hands from Prompto’s, connecting with his sides, sliding down to his hips again.

Again, Prompto pulled away and tugged his hand, leading him to the bed. As he laid down, Ignis climbed over him and pressed kisses to his collar.

“Take your clothes off.” Prompto whispered, and Ignis pulled away again, slowly unbuttoning his jacket, then shirt and hanging them up, taking his pants off and folding them. While he took off his clothes, Prompto slid out of the underwear he had on and waited for Ignis to come back. He climbed back over Prompto and kissed his lips, his jaw, his neck, his short stubble feeling pleasurable against the soft skin.

“I love you.” He murmured into Prompto’s ear before sliding down his body, pressing kisses to his chest, his stomach and his hips on his way to his prize. Between Prompto’s legs, his sex was wet, glistening and red as a ruby, and Ignis took extra care when he pushed his face against it, taking the bud of Prompto’s clit between his lips and stroking over it with his tongue.

Prompto moaned and arched off the bed, threading his fingers into Ignis’ perfectly gelled hair. He had no idea that oral sex could feel this good. Sure, it felt amazing most other times he was receiving it, but this was a truly magical experience. Ignis was being especially slow and gentle, hands keeping his legs spread wide, eyes closed, taking in every sensation. Prompto cupped his cheek and brought him back up so their lips connected.

“Ignis, I’m ready. Please, take me.”

Ignis, as agreed, reached for condoms that he didn’t need, but Prompto stopped him.

“I want to feel you, my love. Just you, naked, against my skin. Take my virginity as you are.”

Ignis turned back and smiled at him. “Of course, darling.” He felt to make sure that Prompto was wet enough before pressing into him, sighing at the naked contact. It was strange; though Prompto had had sex many times before, in many different positions, with Ignis, Noctis and Gladiolus, it was different this time. It seemed as though it really was his first time. Ignis was moving slowly, kissing him, making sure he was okay.

Prompto’s hands found Ignis’ shoulders and held on, his legs coming around his waist, drawing him closer. “My love…”

Angling his hips, Ignis followed the unspoken request, thrusting deeper, exchanging passionate kisses with Prompto, who soaked up the love and affection as though he were a sponge.

As they both approached orgasm, Ignis went faster, holding Prompto close with one arm under his shoulders, panting into his creamy white skin.

He came inside Prompto, staying there for a few moments, keeping his spend deep inside him. As he lay on top of Prompto, they exchanged lazy kisses, Prompto’s hands warming his biceps. Finally, he pulled out and rolled onto his side, holding out his arm so that Prompto could snuggle into his side, an invitation the younger man accepted readily. As they just existed in the moment, Prompto’s mind went back in time.

“Iggy?”

“Yes, my dear?” Ignis asked, kissing Prompto’s forehead.

“Do you remember our first time?”

“Of course.”

“I’ve been thinking about it a lot, especially in relation to the virginity roleplay. I...I might want to recreate it.”

Ingis hummed. “Perhaps we can discuss it later. For now, please, let us rest.” He curled his arms around Prompto tighter, pulling him closer.

“Mm. Love you, Iggy.”

“I love you too, darling.”


	4. Reconstructing Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto wants to reconstruct his first time with Ignis.

“Another one without me?” Gladio complained as he dumped his dishes in their makeshift sink. “When will I get my turn?” He pouted, folding his arms over his chest. “I love you just as much as they do, you know.”

“I know.” Prompto said, getting up and putting his dishes next to Gladio’s, getting on his tiptoes and kissing his lips. “I just...want to do this one first. How about, in compensation, we have a bit of alone time in the tent while we wait for Iggy and Noct to finish up out here?”

As usual, Ignis and Noctis were taking a lot longer to eat their meals than the other two. Gladio sighed, but he was smiling. “I’m not actually complaining, Prom, I just feel kinda left out sometimes.”

“Not our fault you were busy for the teacher student roleplay, Glads.” Noctis said from his camping chair.

“Indeed. But I understand your feelings. While Noct is having his own ‘alone time’ with Prompto, I will be sure to indulge your own kinks, darling. As I am sure Noct took care of you while Prompto and I were having our time together.”

Gladio seemed to perk up at that promise. “Yeah?”

“Of course, Gladio. Your pleasure is just as important to me as Prompto and Noct’s.”

“These all sound like good suggestions.” He turned back to Prompto with a grin on his face. “Shall we?” He picked Prompto up and took him into the tent, laying him gently down on his bedroll. “Which hole do you want?”

Prompto bit his lip. He wasn’t really too into the idea of penetrative sex tonight. “Get my strap-on for me?”

Gladio almost fell over himself in his excitement. Even though he loved being inside someone, he loved someone being inside him just as much, and it wasn’t often that Prompto asked for this; usually, he was too horny to wait for anything more than vaginal sex. He brought Prompto’s strap-on over, as well as a tube of lube and a condom, which was really only to make clean-up easier.

He took his pants off while Prompto put the strap-on on, and started opening himself up on his fingers. Prompto stopped him with a hand on his hip, taking over, spreading more lube around the area and pressing two of his fingers into Gladio.

“You feel good, Gladio. Ready to feel my cock in there?”

Gladio only moaned in response, closing his eyes, getting lost in the sensations. Prompto smiled and pressed kisses to Gladio’s shoulder. When he was finished stretching Gladio out, he withdrew his fingers and replaced them with his strap-on, thrusting harsh and fast, the way he knew Gladio loved it. He changed pace often, his muscles not used to the strain of keeping himself going, but soon, they were both of the edge of release. Prompto reached around and jerked Gladio to completion.

The bigger man collapsed into the blankets and pulled the condom off, tying it off and putting it in their rubbish bag, which was quickly filling up with similar additions. He sighed in pleasure when Prompto forewent clean-up and just cuddled next to him, wrapping his thin arms around the bigger man’s shoulders.

“I love you.” He said in between kisses, not giving Gladio enough time to respond. Soon after, Ignis and Noctis came into the tent as well, the taller man curling around his charge and boyfriend, falling asleep almost immediately. Taking the hint, Prompto and Gladio slowed down, settling in for the night.

Finally, now with his lips free to form the words, Gladio returned the earlier sentiment. “I love you too, Sunshine.”

They checked into the hotel, then set about making the room resemble Noctis’ room back in Insomnia. There were, of course, a few key pieces they couldn’t get back, like Noctis’ favourite bookcase, filled to the brim with albums of pictures Prompto had taken over the years, or the stuffed teddy he still sometimes slept with when he had nightmares about the night he was attacked, given to him by his father, but they made it as close as possible.

Prompto sat on the couch and started fiddling with the strap of the backpack. They’d borrowed it from one of the boys in town, along with his school uniform. He’d seemed confused, but willingly given it up in exchange for one of Prompto’s ‘cool’ jackets. Never before had Prompto thought his sense of style was anything anyone could look at and call ‘cool’, but it had definitely given him a confidence boost, as had Gladio insisting that his ass looked great in his jeans now that the jacket perpetually tied around his waist was gone.

Noctis came in and sat on the couch next to him, immediately taking out his phone and starting to play King’s Knight, exactly like they had done in high school. After a few minutes, he looked up, realising that Prompto wasn’t playing with him. “Something wrong?”

“Well, not really, but, like...you know Iggy?”

“Ignis? Did he do something?” He sat up like he was suddenly alert, ready to go and verbally abuse him for saying something that might make Prompto upset.

“No. It’s just...he’s super hot, right?”

Noctis blinked, then sat back with a sigh, as if bored. “I...guess? Are you thinking of asking him out?”

“Maybe.” He worried his lip between his teeth. “Do you think he’d say yes?”

“I’m not sure.” He put his phone away and thought for a few moments. “Well, how about, when Iggy comes over tomorrow, I’ll hang out with Gladio and leave you two to have some time alone together, hmm?”

Prompto’s eyes sparkled. “You’d do that?” When Noctis nodded, he threw his arms around his shoulders and kissed his cheek. “Oh, thank you so much, Noct! You’re the best friend ever!”

Noctis left, and just minutes later, Ignis came in, carrying a shopping bag full of ingredients. His eyebrows went up. “Oh. I see he’s already cleaned up. Is he in his room, Prompto?”

“Uh...no...he...um...he went to see Gladio. Something important, I think. He told me to make myself comfortable.” Prompto replied, shifting nervously. He had never been a good liar, and clearly hadn’t fooled Ignis in the slightest.

“I see. Well, I’ll just get started on dinner, then.”

“You, uh, wouldn’t mind some company, would you?”

Ignis sighed, but didn’t object, so Prompto took a seat at the kitchen counter, talking to Ignis about nothing in particular. After a while, he stood and asked if he could help. A moment, then Ignis gave him a knife and a chopping board, along with an onion and some garlic cloves.

Prompto’s cheeks went pink. “I...I don’t actually know how to...to cut anything. Would you...show me?”

Another sigh. “If you didn’t know how to help, why did you offer?” Ignis said in his clipped accent, and Prompto had to try hard to not apologise profusely for taking up his precious time.

“I wanted to learn. How to cook good food to make at home. I...live on my own, so I’ve kind of got to make do with the skills I’ve got, but I don’t think cup noodles, pizza and pasta make the best diet.”

“You would be right about that.” He pulled the chopping board towards himself, and Prompto made a noise of protest. Another sigh. “How am I supposed to teach you if you will not allow me to show you?” He sounded very annoyed, and Prompto had to stop himself from apologising and retreating back to the living room.

Prompto bit his lip. This wasn’t how he’d seen it going in his head. “I...I’m more of a hands-on learner.”

“Yes, and after I’ve shown you, you’ll have the opportunity to try it yourself. Please, let me do this my way. You were the one who asked me for help, were you not?”

His cheeks burned. “R-right.” He mumbled, but watched intently as Ignis explained how to cut the onions with his fingers out of the way.

“And when you are dealing with garlic, you get a whole clove, take the flat of the knife and press it down as hard as you can.” He passed the chopping board back over, the knife resting on the top.

Prompto picked the knife up, and Ignis gasped.

“Not like that! You’ll hurt yourself.” Prompto let the knife go as if it had burned him, and it clattered on the bench. Ignis took the knife back and showed Prompto. “Like this. And when you’re walking with a knife, you always hold it down by your side, blade pointing back. Otherwise you could hurt someone. I know that you’ve probably only dealt with things no sharper than a butter knife, but chef’s knives are very sharp.”

More cautiously than before, Prompto reached out and picked up the knife, imitating the way Ignis had done it. Ignis closed his hand over Prompto’s and adjusted his grip slightly.

“Like this.” He said, completely oblivious to the way Prompto’s heart had just started to pound. “Are you alright? You’re very red.”

“I...I’m fine. Just...gave me a fright earlier is all.”

Something flickered in Ignis' eyes, and if his cheeks had suddenly gotten slightly pink, Prompto was surely immagining it. “I apologise. I just don’t want you getting hurt. That would be a non-optimal outcome. Now, how about we move on to how to cut these onions?” He hadn’t let go of Prompto’s hand, instead coming around behind him, enclosing him between his lean, warm chest and the kitchen counter. “Is this alright?” He asked softly, his breath ghosting over Prompto’s ear.

“Yeah.” Prompto breathed in response, feeling like he might faint.

Ignis’ grip tightened slightly. He grabbed Prompto’s other hand and moved it over to the onion, shifting his fingers until he was holding it in the correct way. Slowly, he walked Prompto through the process of chopping up vegetables.

After they were done with both the onion and garlic, Ignis still hadn’t stepped away or let Prompto’s hands go. More, Prompto could feel something pressing against the small of his back, and he really hoped it was what he thought it was. Ignis swallowed and, so slowly Prompto had to ask himself whether it was actually happening twice, moved his hands up Prompto’s arms and, when he got to the smaller man’s elbows, dropped them to Prompto’s hips. When Prompto didn’t move away, he leaned down and pressed a feather-light kiss to the spot just behind Prompto’s ear.

Prompto closed his eyes and sighed, the knife slipping from his grasp and falling back to the bench. It was finally happening. Ignis kept going, moving his lips over the soft skin of Prompto’s neck. After what felt like both an age and far too short a time, Prompto turned around and looked up into Ignis’ eyes. “I...I’m fine with whatever you want this to be.” He said softly. “I know your first responsibility is to Noct, so if you want this to be a one time thing, I...I’m cool with that.”

Ignis had a soft smile on his face. “Prompto, it would be an absolute delight and privilege to have more than one encounter with you. Having said that, I take it this is supposed to be a date?”

“I...I guess? I mean, I was kinda hoping it would result in me losing my virginity, to be honest.”

“I see.” He took a step back and looked at the clock on the wall. “Perhaps we should continue to make dinner and take this back to my place? I’m not sure when Noct was planning on coming back, but I am sure you want your first time to be special, correct, and not be interrupted by your best friend walking in on us?”

“I...it’ll be special as long as it’s with you, but yeah, I think not having Noct see us is probably a good idea.”

The blush on Ignis’ cheeks deepened to a pink, and Prompto was so utterly shocked he lost the power to think for a minute. “Well, thank you. I take it you...since you're so eager to lose your virginity with me, you've thought of me in this way before, then?”

“Yeah, I think the first time was last year.”

“I...must admit I have thought of you in such a light also.” He reached out and stroked over the swell of Prompto’s cheek. “It seems somewhat inappropriate, what with the age difference, but you are...in a word, wonderful.”

Prompto stepped closer and pulled Ignis down into a kiss. The taller man stooped to make it easier on him, his arms coming around his waist, pulling him closer. Reluctantly, he pulled back.

“I have to finish this.” He turned back to the meal he was making. Thankfully, he’d chosen a recipe that didn’t take too much longer to make. Even so, by the time he was finished, Prompto was writhing, so horny for having waited, the wet patch on his underwear becoming uncomfortable.

In their roleplay – which Prompto suddenly remembered it was – they weren’t going to Ignis’ apartment. They were going into the other room, where it was set up to look exactly like it. When they got there, Ignis started kissing him again, closing and ‘locking’ the door behind him.

The kisses grew gradually more heated, more passionate. Prompto led Ignis over to the bed and laid him down, climbing over him and straddling his hips. It wasn’t exactly how it had gone all those months ago, but Prompto was ready for it to change. He’d recaptured the feeling, and it reminded him why he’d asked Ignis to be his first.

The first time, Ignis had been slow, and gentle, hadn’t been off put by the sex between Prompto’s legs, had only wordlessly pulled out a condom, rolled it on, kissed him firmly and pressed inside him. There had been an almost uncomfortable pressure in the front wall of his vagina at the stretch, but as Ignis kept shifting his hips incrementally, peppering him with butterfly kisses, it eased away, being replaced by a pleasant tingle. It had still felt strange, but not uncomfortably so.

In the present, Prompto was taking charge, stripping his school uniform off, showing Ignis his smooth, hairless chest. The taller man reached out, running his fingers up his sides, sliding over the small mounds of his breasts, which he still hadn't gotten around to having the surgery to remove. Knowing how Prompto felt about them, he moved on quickly, his long arms reaching all the way to his shoulders, smoothing over them with an almost reverent-like expression.

“Beautiful.” He breathed, his eyes filled with love, his face soft and open. Prompto’s breath shuddered in his throat. It wasn’t often that Ignis was like this, even with his lovers. He was usually so serious, so guarded. But there were times like this, where he would lay under one of them and allow himself to love and be loved, and it was more magical than the spells Noct cast. It seemed that it was happening more often these days, and Prompto wanted to wonder why, but he just didn't want it to go away.

He leaned down and captured his lips in a fierce kiss, rocking his hips, too turned on to stop now. Ignis’ hands fell and kneaded circles into his lower back, encouraging him to move faster. Prompto hastily got off him and removed his pants, then paused.

“What is it?”

“I dunno. I just...suddenly want the others here, too.”

“I’ll call them?” Suggested Ignis, already reaching for his phone. Prompto nodded, and he dialled the number. It was almost immediately picked up.

“You guys finished already?”

“No, we just wanted to have you two here with us.”

“Be there in a minute.” Gladio sounded very happy with the development. He hung up, and Ignis told Prompto what he’d said. True to his word, a minute later, Gladio and Noctis entered the room.

Prompto immediately tackled Noctis to the bed and peppered him with kisses, taking off his shirt and pants. When he pulled back, he saw Gladio on top of Ignis, his fingers already in his ass, the skinnier man panting and keening at the touches. Noctis groaned and pulled at his shoulders, asking him to come back, and so he obliged, pressing his lips back to his friends’ and grinding his hips down.

It didn’t take too much longer for Prompto to sit on Noctis’ cock, curling forward and resting his forehead on Noctis’ shoulder as he moved his hips, doing all the work because sex really took it out of the young prince. Although, technically, he wasn’t a prince anymore. His father had died, making him a king. It was quite the thought, that he was fucking the king of Lucis, but more than that, he was his best friend.

He attached his lips to Noctis’ neck and sucked a deep, dark bruise into the soft, pale skin. Noctis gasped and came inside him, Prompto following not much longer afterwards. They curled up together and watched Gladio and Ignis as they neared their own climaxes, the latter clutching the bigger man’s muscles as he pounded into him, rough and fast.

Muffling his cries into Gladio’s shoulder, Ignis came, shooting his load over his stomach, Gladio finishing soon after, pulling out and disposing of his condom, using tissues to clean up the mess on Ignis. “That was really nice.” He said, pulling Prompto close into a tight hug. “What made you change your minds?”

“I dunno. Just wanted you all both to be here, that’s all.”

“I was personally wanting you both right from the very beginning, but this was Prompto’s wish.”

“Well, I’m just happy you’re happy, Sunshine.” He fell silent for a few moments, watching Noctis snuggle into Ignis’ arms. “So what’s next?”


	5. Sexy Repair Man

Gladio didn’t like the overalls they’d found for him, but Prompto wasn’t going to give him a choice; he looked _good_, and that was the end of it. Never mind that Noctis couldn’t keep his hands out of them. Ignis’ eyes were constantly straying to his massive, now uncovered, pecs. Not that they weren’t _usually_ bare, but even Gladio had to admit the way the denim strip of material covered only his nipples (just barely) was _sexy_.

He was standing in the doorway looking very uncomfortable, and Prompto let him in with a smile. “The TV’s over here.” He said, leading the big man over to it, indicating the set. “It’s been out of order for the last hour. I’m not sure what happened. It just suddenly stopped working.”

“Alright, I’ll take a look at it.” He set his box of ‘tools’ down, which was really just a bag with a couple of screwdrivers and a dildo.

Prompto sat back on the couch and lazed, pulling out his phone and starting to look through a porn site, pushing his shorts and underwear out of the way and trailing his fingers down between his folds, gathering some of his slick and coating it over his clit, rubbing slowly. He could feel Gladio’s eyes on him, but he didn’t stop. Instead, he stretched his neck out and closed his eyes, letting a soft moan escape his lips.

He slowly became aware of Gladio’s silence, cracking an eye open and seeing him staring, open-mouthed, at him. He smiled at him, slipping his fingers deep into himself, closing his eyes and sighing in pleasure. Gladio came over and, with a gentle question for permission, took a hold of his wrist and moved his fingers out of the way.

It wasn’t how he’d said he’d like it to go, but Prompto was getting used to his fantasies changing. The bigger man pressed a kiss to the inside of his thigh, travelling slowly to the apex of his legs, closing his mouth over his sex and licking and suckling at it with his eyes closed.

Prompto threaded his fingers through his hair and tilted his head back against the plush cushions of the couch, trying to pull him in closer, thrusting his hips up into his touch, writhing, the sensations just the wrong side of enough to get him over the edge. He tried to get Gladio to do something, anything else, but the bigger man was content where he was, edging Prompto gladly, keeping his mouth busy.

After a while, though, he finally pulled back, his lips smeared with slick and saliva, and positioned himself so he was hovering over his younger, smaller boyfriend. “I love you.” He said, his voice gravelly and thick.

“I love you too.” Prompto breathed, tilting his head to the side to expose his neck so that Gladio could attack it with his lips and teeth, leaving great purple bruises that would probably last a week or so. He whimpered into the otherwise silent room, his hips canting, looking for friction that Gladio was cruelly denying him.

“Not yet.” He growled, holding his hips down with one hand and quickly going back to turning his neck another shade.

Prompto whined and squeezed his eyes closed, trying to snake his hand down between them without getting noticed so he could just get enough friction to-

He gasped when Gladio gripped with wrists and pinned them above his head. “No.” He reprimanded him. “Not yet. Wanna have some more fun, first.”

Breathing hard, Prompto tried not to pout like a petulant child while Gladio went back to teasing him, kissing up his neck, biting his ear, licking into his mouth. He kept Prompto’s hands pinned above his head, his other hand roaming his torso’s left side, occasionally tweaking a nipple or dipping into his pants to tease him further.

Finally, it seemed like he’d had his fill, and he took both of their clothes off. Prompto reached out, thinking he was finally going to see some action, but Gladio pinned him back down, stroking his cockhead over his folds, teasing him further.

Whining, Prompto tried to thrust his hips into it, but Gladio grunted and let him go, coming back with a some pieces of rope, tying his hands together and then attaching them both to the leg of the couch with another length of rope, then used his now free hand to hold his hips down so he could continue teasing him with no interruptions.

Prompto practically sobbed with need, but Gladio wasn’t listening. Or at least, it seemed like he wasn’t. Prompto knew that if he was really desperate, Gladio would hear the safeword loud and clear. But, despite being frustrated, he was enjoying himself, and so he let Gladio continue teasing him.

The strokes of Gladio’s cock over his folds was steadily developing into just the tip of his penis delving into his opening, and on each occasion, Prompto moaned out, begging for him to go deeper. Again, Gladio ignored him, taking his own pleasure rather than paying attention to Prompto’s, eventually thrusting shallowly into him, but much too slowly for Prompto to get any pleasure from it. He clenched and squirmed, trying to get him deeper, but it was all in vain.

Gradually, the thrusting got faster, then faster again, but then Gladio was spilling inside him, and Prompto wasn’t even close. Gladio pulled out, and Prompto whined, finally opening his mouth to beg, but Gladio held a hand over his mouth and found some tape, stretching it over his mouth.

“I’m gonna go get my friends,” he said, “and they’re gonna take you, too. I don’t want you cumming at all, so be a good boy and stay still for me, alright?”

They had a non-verbal safeword for situations like this, arising from both Noctis’ and Ignis’ love of being tied down similarly. Prompto gave a small nod, and Gladio smiled at him, patting his cheek, before leaving to go to the other room and bringing the other two back with him.

“You can go first, Specs,” Noctis offered, uncharacteristically. “I’ll sit back and watch with Gladio.”

Prompto wondered for a moment if they had planned this, but was taken away from his musings by the addition of Ignis’ fingers, which took up most of his concentration. After all, he was trying to follow Gladio’s instructions to not cum, but Ignis was making it very hard, the way he was crooking his fingers just right, stroking and coaxing the orgasm begging to be released.

Groaning, Prompto tried to escape from his fingers, though he was loathe to do so, but Gladio had tied him down well; he wasn’t going anywhere. Ignis finally relented, pulling his fingers away from his opening and removing his trousers, spreading the slick he’d gathered from Prompto’s opening over the head of his cock, stroking it slowly down his shaft.

Although Prompto was looking forward to having Ignis touch him, he knew from experience just how patient he could be in his teasing, going for hours without growing bored. On top of that, he loved watching Prompto writhe in pleasure, just on this side of release. They had previously experimented with a similar position once, when Ignis had had a rare day off – that King Regis had insisted he take, and which Ignis hadn’t been able to cope with without the sight of Prompto squirming underneath him. Prompto had then begged the king to never, ever force Ignis to have a day off again.

Now, he shook under the promise of what was to come, opening himself wider, begging for Ignis to come in closer. He had the non-verbal safeword at the tip of his fingers, just in case he needed it, but he was so ready for another session, the memory of their first having dulled from the time lapsed.

Ignis finally put his slender fingers to Prompto’s soft, pale flesh, making the smaller man jump and gasp through his gag. His nipples were toyed with for a moment before the fingers moved on to his cheek, stroking over the swell of it, his eyes drinking in the sight of him. “So precious.” Ignis breathed, and from the twin strangled noises that came from the others, it was a sentiment widely held.

Prompto felt his cheek warm under Ignis’ fingers, and then they were gone, moving back down to the apex of his legs, pushing back into him, teasing him further.

“Don’t take too long.” Noctis said from the other side of the room, and Prompto looked over to see Noctis in front of Gladio, the bigger man with his arm curled around his waist, a hand under his shirt. His friend was breathing shallowly, his eyes heavily lidded, his lips plump, his pupils huge. “I want a turn, too, and with the way Gladio’s going, I think he wants another, as well.”

The big man grunted in agreement, his lips too busy sucking purple bruises into Noctis’ flesh to give a proper answer.

“Well, I suppose you’ll just have to be patient.” Ignis said, with an air of superiority, but he looked just as needy as the rest of them, from where Prompto was sitting. He rolled his hips in the hopes that it would draw his attention back to him, and it worked. “Yes, I haven’t forgotten about you, dear.” He kissed his cheek while he slowly pushed himself into Prompto's tight heat, groaning at the wetness.

Prompto keened and tried to bear his weight down on Ignis, but the other man held him in place as he thrust lazily into him. His fingers stroked over his forehead and cheeks, murmuring compliments about how he felt so good, about how handsome he was, about how he deserved to get treated like a king.

When he had worked him up to his liking, he moved his hands down to Prompto’s clitoris, stroking it gently with his thumb in time with his thrusts. Prompto’s writhing renewed with a desperation it hadn’t had before, whimpering, remembering Gladio’s instructions to not cum, but then the man himself was there, taking over the strokes, kissing his neck, telling him it was okay to let go.

As he came down off his high, his ears were ringing, the blood surging through his veins at the intensity of his orgasm. Dimly, he heard the muffled voices of his boyfriends, and he reached out for them with now freed hands, his vision dark around the edges.

Ignis’ long, slender fingers entangled with his own, giving them a gentle squeeze. “Don’t worry, darling. That’s all for today.”

Noctis was at his head, stroking a wet cloth over his forehead, and Gladio was on his knees next to the couch, pressing kisses to his exposed stomach.

“B-but...you two didn’t...”

“It’s okay, Prom.” Noctis said with a smile. “We can do that next time.”

“Okay.” He replied weakly, his eyes fluttering closed. He was so tired, he didn’t even feel Gladio lift him up and place him on the bed.

“Think that was too much?” Gladio asked, concerned, sweeping the sweaty hair from out of Prompto’s eyes. “He looks really exhausted.”

“He’s okay. Just give him a few hours. The first time we did this, he lasted a lot longer than that.” Ignis assured them, smiling sweetly at Gladio and Noctis’ surprised looks. “Where do you think he got all the ideas from, hmm?”

“Should have known you were the one who corrupted him.”

“Ah, but if it weren’t for his wild imagination, you would still be bystanders. He was the one who wanted to involve you, the one who suggested it. So be very grateful for that, Gladio.” He kissed his cheek. “Now, I’m going to make dinner so he has something nutritious when he wakes. Gladio, make sure he gets some water.”

“’Course.”

Ignis moved to the kitchen, humming to himself, a smile on his face. He was ever so glad that he and Prompto had acted on their feelings, and never more so than now.


End file.
